The World Has It's Shine
by IncandescentC
Summary: So we encounter ourselves at the Bezarius household… "This is home, now I'm finally where I belong"


**I just can't seem to stop creating a new someone ok?! This time her name is Edelia Bezarius (Oz's cousin)… I wrote far a lot more than I did with Naomi (CHTM)… so I'm not going into details.**

**Anyway, I created Edelia for Gilbert (Yei!) because I figured he had no one left… and I certainly HATE him with Oz (SICK PEOPLE!) or Alice (-.-')—I mean I, somehow, am a yaoi fan… but NOT when it involves my Gilbert HELL NO!**

**Whatever--- **

**You can start reading now… **

So we encounter ourselves at the Bezarius household… a normal reading day, or so little Ada Bezarius called it. The reading day involved Oz reading to Ada, or sometimes, whenever their cousin came to visit, she would read to her… while Oz took breaks and so they would swap to keep little Ada happy enough.

-"Oz… is your turn" Edelia rushed to him, her voice was dry… Ada enjoyed being read to waaay too much. Oz yawned, then stood up and took the book off Edelia's hands. He started off again… they have read this book to her a thousand times, literally. The good news where there was only 20 minutes left and then they both could rest from Ada's constant obsession with "Rapunzel".

-"And so she threw her long hair to the prince…" what a precious moment it was for Oscar to interrupt! Seriously… Oz closed the book, and rushed to his uncle, but stopped when he saw this black-haired boy hiding behind Oscar.

-"This is Gilbert" he introduced kind of reading his nephews' expression. Edelia came closer to her dad, to get a better look at the little boy… but by the time she got closer Gilbert hid even more "He'll be your new servant, Oz" Oz smiled evilly.

-"Great! Listen up! You will obey my orders, do my chores and eat the veggies I don't like—and if you don't obey, you'll be punished, clear?" it was getting way over his head… he wrote something in a piece of paper, then he signed and made Gilbert sign as well "Cool, now we have Oscar as a testimony—This is our legal contract" Ada hid behind Oz as he spoke as the "leader" he thought he was "This is Ada, my little sister" he introduced. Ada came out from Oz's back.

-"Hi, Gilbert" her sweet, little kid-like voice said, Gilbert greet her back, though he wasn't really sure of it… he was really nervous. Meeting so many new people at once in one day was so weird to him…

-"And this is our cousin, Edelia" Gilbert turned to face her; she smiled kindly at him.

-"Welcome, may this be of your likes. I'm Edelia pleased to meet you, Gilbert" even though Edelia was just 12, her vocabulary and politeness were way up a normal 12-yeared-old kid, but do not let that angelic face fool you, she might as well be violent, malicious, and cruel sometimes. Gilbert blushed, as Edelia kept on smiling.

-"Gil…" he quietly whispered, and there he talked.

-"Gil?" Oz smiled at him, "leader-like" "Gil it is then!" this boy was very cheerful…

-"Well… I'll leave Gilbert with you guys" he turned to his daughter "We'll be going in a while, your mother's waiting" Edelia nodded, then Oscar exited the room.

Ada pulled Oz's jacket, making him turn to the little girl.

-"What happened to the prince brother?" of course, Ada had to be done with the reading-thing! Why not wait for the guest to became more comfortable, no. Ada wanted her story. Now. Oz looked at the book in his hands, then some crazy yet useful idea occurred to him.

-"Say, Gilbert..." he looked maliciously at him, Gilbert turned scared thus to Oz's expression.

-"Y-Yes?" poor guy, Oz could be a very scary guy when he wants to

-"You read, don't you?" Gilbert nodded; at the moment he nodded Oz gave him the book.

-"You can read to Ada, she loves Rapunzel... don't worry about it, Gil, it'll only be a minute" Gilbert grabbed the book filled with doubts in his head, then Edelia interrupted.

-"Oz, you shouldn't make him do your chores! It is you the one who is supposed to read to Ada, not Gil" Oz ignored her, which made his dearly cousin even angrier "Oz, it was your turn! You should have read to Ada if Gil wasn't here, maybe Gil doesn't like reading!"

-"I-It's ok... " Gilbert answered shyly, then went to sit over the couch and went on reading to Ada

-"See, everything's ok" Oz calmly answered "Sometimes you need to relax, it wouldn't be bad for you" PAM! Edelia hit Oz as hard as she could right in the back of his big, blond head—sometimes you really didn't wished she had Oscar's personality, Gil and Ada turned at the sound of the PAM!

-"Brother, what happened?" Ada asked worryingly, though there really was no reason, Gil looked kind of scared.

-"Oh, don't mind us" Edelia acted as if nothing happened.

-"Edelia!" Oscar's screams interrupted Gilbert who eventually ended up reading to all 3 of them—if you weren't the one reading, Rapunzel wasn't that bad of a story. He entered the room, but was immediately shushed so Gil could end the book.

-"And they live happily every after..." – the end, Gilbert read the complete book to them _twice _and his voice wasn't even dry like Edelia's or Oz's would have been.

-"Yes father?" she stood up, she knew it was time to leave... but she didn't want to.

-"Time to go, say goodbye to your cousins and Gilbert" Edelia obeyed his father over everything, so, without complaining, she walked over to Ada, and then hugged her.

-"Lia's leaving?" Ada innocently asked returning her cousin's hug. ("Lia" was the way Ada called Edelia, thus to her name being too difficult for Ada to pronounce it)

-"I'll come tomorrow, I promise" she stopped hugging Ada. She walked to Oz, but instead of hugging him, she beat him up again "I'd love seeing you tomorrow" her forced smile scared Oz; he knew she was going to beat him down once again tomorrow. And finally she walked at Gilbert.

-"It was quite an honour meeting you, Gilbert" she leaned forward, making an elegant and graceful caravan at him; Gilbert couldn't help blushing... again. She giggled at his constant blushing, then walked over to where her dad was standing.

-"Farewell to you all" she made another caravan, and left the room. Oscar waved goodbye to the 3 kids standing still in the room, then followed his daughter out.

-"Why is Lia hitting you, big brother?" Ada wanted to know, it wasn't rare for Oz to tease Edelia, provoking her to kick his ass once in a while, of course—you can't tease off an Oscar-like-imitation-turned-into-a-girl and wait for her to cry, no—she just wasn't like that, she would beat the crap out of you, she would defend her honour... or something like that.

-"Ehh... she was just in a bad mood, she was tired" he smiled at Ada so she could see nothing was wrong about being in a bad mood—or Edelia hitting him, she would have to get use to it—same goes for Gilbert.

Though according to Edelia's sweet nature, he wouldn't be able to make Gilbert do anything while she was around—she didn't believe in servants and stuffs like that—she believed everybody was equal to everybody, no matter where they were born, or where they were from—so whenever he _tried _to make Gilbert do something, she would step up for him.

Baah, it doesn't matter... Gilbert was _his _servant after all; Edelia could do absolutely nothing about it.

Ada yawned tiredly while Oz figured a way of teasing Edelia off, via Gilbert, of course. He laughed when Ada lost equilibrium and fell.

-"Come on, you need some sleep" he grabbed Ada's hand and led her to where her room was, Ada followed practically falling asleep with every step she took. Gilbert followed too, trying so hard not to laugh thus to Ada trying to keep her eyes wide open, but obviously constantly failing on it.

Oz opened the door to Ada's room; by that time Ada couldn't keep her eyes open, so Oz carried her to her bed... he didn't change her clothes—Edelia did that, but since she was now gone (and forgot to change Ada) he just placed her in bed. Ada smiled, and then finally rested her eyes, falling completely asleep.

Oz went out of the room, carefully closing the door—then found Gilbert waiting for him outside. Oz ordered (with hand signs) to follow him, Gilbert obeyed without a word.

Gil followed Oz around the huge place, it was enormous... anybody could easily get lost there... luckily Oz knew the place as he knew the palm of his hand—of course, he _lived _there.

They arrived to Oz's room, there were 2 beds... the bigger one was for Oz, and the other one (not so big) was to be for Gilbert.

-"I hope you like your bed, Gil" Oz smiled at him, showing him the one that was meant for him. Gil said no words; he just nodded (the nod meant Thanks).

Oz entered his closet, then took out some clothes that didn't fit him anymore... he placed them on Gil's bed.

-"This don't fit me anymore... you're shorter than I am, so why don't you try them on?" he smiled, then turned and picked his clothes, Oz's pyjamas were blue... nothing special written or drawn on them.

-"You can change first" he showed Gil the bathroom, then the closet. Oz usually changed inside the closet (which was huge), but he thought Gilbert was the one to choose. Gilbert didn't really cared where he changed, so he went for the bathroom as Oz went for the closet.

The bathroom was this huge white room, it was quite big for just a simple bathroom; but then again we were talking about the _Bezarius _family.

-"Hey Gil, you're done yet?" Oz knocked at the door, scaring Gilbert a little bit. Gilbert felt kind of awkward taking his clothes off and putting on something that didn't belonged to him, in the first place, and second place... he didn't even know Oz that well.

Gilbert swallowed then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, at the end putting on the complete set of clothes. They fit him pretty well, almost as if the clothes were already meant for him.

He picked up his clothes and exited the bathroom, Oz waiting sitting on his bed.

-"There, they fit you perfectly!" he cheerfully added, he walked to where Gilbert was, then took his clothes off his hands. He putted them where his were, Gilbert stood there not knowing what to do next.

Oz climbed into his bed, as Gilbert stood motionless watching every thing he did—Oz laughed.

-"You're suppose to lay down on your bed and sleep" he covered himself up with the quilt, Gilbert blinked a couple of times and then, after a while, he climbed into his bed too. He covered himself up to the shoulders not completely covering his face.

-"Gil..." Oz started talking after a while of silence "How does your mother look like?" Gilbert squeezed the quilt under his fingers.

-"I—I don't know" the answered confused the blond kid.

-"You don't know how your mother looks?" Gilbert covered his head with the quilt—not being able to remember was really frustrating to him.

-"I have no memory of her" Oz regretted asking the question. Neither of the boys said a single word. Oz fell asleep quite quickly, as Gilbert tried remembering what happened to him, and who were his family.

-"Good morning!" Ada jumped over his sleeping brother, completely waking him up. Edelia shushed her immediately.

-"Ada... Gilbert's still sleeping," she whispered, the little Bezarius place one finger on her lips, imitating what Edelia was doing.

Oz slowly opened his eyes, and then found Ada staring at him; he jumped.

-"Morning, cousin" Edelia forced a smile. She was still pissed at him.

-"Wh... why are you in my room? Since _when _you enter my room?" he raised one eyebrow, normally Edelia would stay outside the room, with Ada, waiting for him to wake up. Or they'll just start playing as he slept.

-"Ada wanted to wake you up... have you not forgotten the date?" this time she was the one who raised one of her blond eyebrows. Oz tried recalling what was so important about that day in particular, but soon gave up.

-"I think I have," he said, as if it wasn't much of a big deal. Edelia slapped the back of his head.

-"May this not bet he day you were born?" her cousin could be so stupid sometimes. She rolled her eyes as Oz came to thought about it.

-"Right... my birthday" he whispered more to himself than to Ada or Edelia. The he got off his bed, walking straight to Gilbert.

-"You aren't waking him you, are you?" Edelia worryingly asked as Oz uncovered Gilbert's face. Oz turned to look at his cousin, and then he blinked an eye.

-"GIL!! WAKE UP!" he screamed, Gilbert opened his eyes immediately and he kind of jumped. Edelia looked even more pissed.

-""That's not the way to wake someone up" she reminded Oz, he looked at her, mischievously.

-"I was woken up too" hopefully, Edelia did fall into his trap.

-"Ada didn't screamed at you" there, she fell into it. Like a rabbit chasing a carrot.

-"Ada jumped over me... would you have wanted to jump over Gil to wake him up?" sometimes it was so easy to piss her off, Oz find it so much fun to fool around with her. Light red spread through Edelia's cheeks, but she remained the same.

-"That's nonsense" she replied, Gilbert stared curiously at her. Oz felt like bursting into laughter, this was the perfect moment to _really _piss her off.

**TBC!**

**Wuu, I finally finished it! Took me quite a lot, I must add.**

**Uhm... well I really do hope you like it.  
Note: Sometimes I tend to write "her" instead of "him" or the other way around, so it is a really common mistake coming from me xD anyway... if any of you finds something like this, well I apologize.**


End file.
